Temporal Darkness
Summary/History TemporalDarkness was initially created as a recruiting guild for Nefertum, Karma, and it's parent guild, DarknessEternal in August, 2006. As of September, 2006, we became a full-fledged guild, with our own rules and by-laws. People who join our guild typically stay. We feel it is the duty of our Leader and Officials to assist lower level member in levelling their characters, and encourage guild hunts. For more on our guilds web page. Officials ;Leader : Deaths-Apprentice Level 7x Feca Crafters Our membership has a few high-level crafters and gatherers, all of whom offer free crafts/common materials/resources to fellow members. Membership Requirements and Rules Currently, we require that members entering the guild are at level 50 or above. The exception is alts from affiliated guilds, in which case, the requirement is 40. All require that you are a full member of Dofus (Pay-to-Play). Each person in the guild is allowed additional p2p accounts in the guild - but only one character per account will be accepted into the guild. We have been asked to let members have multiple characters on one account into the guild...here is why it is not allowed.....If there are 4 members in the guild that each have 3 alts on the same account....it will appear there are 12 people in the guild - but no more than 4 people will ever be online at one time. We require a minimum donation of 5% xp to the guild, but no more than 10%. We appreciate the effort to level our guild by it's members - many members ask to donate 90% in order to level the guild.....this is the reason it is not allowed.....we need guild members to level as high as possible - we need those levels to take on dungeon runs. It does us no good to have a level 30 guild with level 25 members. Religious, Ethnic, Racist, Sexist, and Political Slurs will not be tolerated. We believe that all our members should be treated with respect and dignity, and personal opinions on any of these subjects should be kept private. Foul Language in guild chat is frowned upon. Members will be given a warning. If the warning is not heeded, rights may be taken away, and member may be demoted. Continual abuse may result in member being banished. We need to remember we have some very young guild members. Begging for resources and equipment is also frowned upon. While we are happy to help members get optimal equipment, either through crafting or hunts, continual requests infringe on members abilities to level themselves and work on their crafts. Aggression of fellow guild members, or those of our Affiliate guild members is strictly forbidden, as is the taking of one of their Percs. There is one exception to this rule.....if you are joining in a Bont vs. Brak takeover of an area (ie: Imps Village, Feudala, etc.) the agression rule of guild members/associate guild members is waived - the perc rule is not. Violation of these rules will result in immediate bannishment from the guild. If you find yourself joining an aggression in progress & realize there is a fellow guild member/associate guild member in the fight, apologize and LEAVE THE FIGHT. Affiliate guilds are DarknessEternal, and Nefertum. Violators of this rule will be banished. Guild hopping is frowned upon. Under certain circumstances, a member may be re-invited into the guild after he/she leaves. We believe in loyalty and promote a united organization. If you are given equipment and leave the guild, you are expected to either return the equipment, or repay the guild for the cost of replacement equipment. Our members are very helpful and generous. We provide free crafting for guild members, and share our resources and drops. We are friendly with all other guilds.